


Ten Times Izaya Orihara Had Met with Vampires

by chancellorxofxtrash (PhoebeMurdivine)



Category: Durarara!!, ヴぁんぷ! - 成田良悟 | Vamp! Series - Narita Ryohgo
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Gen, and izaya being izaya, drrr secret santa 2016, there's some, wait i'm still not sure this counts as a crossover if it's the same universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeMurdivine/pseuds/chancellorxofxtrash
Summary: Izaya Orihara obviously knew about the existence of vampires.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written originally for yorihara on tumblr for DRRR Secret Santa

Obviously, Izaya Orihara knew about the existence of vampires. He would have been a shitty information broker otherwise. He knew about a lot of other things, beings who were not born naturally, but created with science, or “humans” who never aged, and never died. It was debatable how “human” they were, but as they rarely came to Izaya’s territory, he didn’t really pay much attention to them. Sometimes he considered, that he could lure them over, to see how they would mess with the city’s status quo, but he never did so. Ikebukuro was ready to supply him with enough entertainment, with all the humans. He didn’t need to invite dubiously human beings.

And inviting vampires had never even crossed his mind. The few dhampyrs were enough, but he didn’t need more inhumans running around in his city.

Of course, inhuman beasts had the habit of showing up in Izaya’s life either way.

 

  1. The Mouse



 

Being woken up by an obnoxious ringtone was something he began to loathe quite quickly. Like most people would, but to Izaya, this happened semi-regularly.

And he knew if he refused the call, he would just delay the inevitable.

Whoever this caller was, he seemed to have an almost endless energy, no matter when he called. Usually he called Izaya in the middle of the night, but he had met him online other times too.

“What do you want this time” he just picked up, grumbling into the phone.

A high-pitched voice that was painful on his ears replied.

<Heya Izzy. Whatcha doin’?>

“Sleeping. At least I was sleeping. Can we get to the topic of what the hell do you want?”

<Hey. Hey, Izzy. What do you think why do us, vampires have the best clubs?>

Izaya massaged the bridge of his nose. He really had no way to really tell, if this guy - the so-called  _ Hackey Mouse  _ or whatever keysmash he also said was his name - was really a vampire or not.

“Because you vampires are active at night so you can party through the whole night?”

<No, you dumbass. It’s ‘cause we are always lookin’ for fresh blood.>

He couldn’t help but groan, as he ran a hand through his hair.

“...are you done?”

<Awwww, where’s my appreciation, man? I thought of this pun, and I thought: heyyy I could tell ya ‘bout it!>

“You know, Hackey, I’m pretty grateful I’m not working with you. You know why?”

<Cause I’m an annoying pain in the ass? Not the first one to tell me that, yanno.>

“Well, you are more like a pain in the  _ neck,  _ but sure, whatever you say.”

Stunned silence for a few moments, and then the high-pitched voice started laughing.

<A’ight, that was… a’ight. That was actually pretty funny, I gotta hand that one to ya.>

“Does that mean you’ll let me sleep?”

The voice hummed

<Alright. Imma gonna let ya go. Toodles!>

With that, the line stopped abruptly.

Izaya considered lying back to sleep, but instead, just climbed out from bed with a groan. Thanks to this obnoxious troll who seemed to find out the funniest thing in the world to disrupt Izaya’s sleep schedule, it was unlikely he’d fall back asleep. Might as well do something useful now.

 

  1. The Mirror



 

**_You know who killed that guy._ **

It wasn’t a question, and that’s what made Izaya stop in one of the alleys. It wasn’t a question, for more than one reasons. One, the sound he heard was weird, it was almost like a thought in his head, but…

**_Oh. You’re quick._ **

Izaya looked around, and in one of the doorways, there was a man wearing a tuxedo, leaning casually to the wall, and he waved a little casually.

_ Telepathy, huh? What are you? Vampire? _

The man smirked a little.

**_They don’t call you an information broker for nothing do they. So, you know who killed the guy two streets down. Why aren’t you doing anything about it?_ **

_ If you are in my head, you also know who killed him. Why aren’t  _ _ you _ _ doing anything about it? _

The man laughed out loud, this time, breaking the silence between them.

“I’m glad you find it hilarious” Izaya couldn’t help but smile a little as well. “But to answer your question, nobody asked me. I am an information broker, not a charity worker.”

The man grinned, while looking at Izaya.

“Interesting. And you’re the one, thinking of me as inhuman.”

“Aren’t you?”

“Oh, I am. But still interesting.”

 

  1. The Extra



 

The Dollars meetup was about to end, when a weirdly dressed man caught his eye. Okay, there had been some weirdos in weird outfits in the crowd either way (and Izaya supposed that it was weird, thinking about weird-looking humans when the Headless Rider just rode off into the night), but this one sort of caught Izaya’s eye, because… well, it was impossible not to notice him, with shiny, multicoloured jacket and a matching hat, and phone in his hand.

One of the Dollars, probably.

As if noticing he was being watched, the man looked up, their eyes met, and he grinned.

Izaya was pretty sure he saw fangs.

So he walked over to him.

“I didn’t think there were vampires interested in the Dollars.”

The man grinned.

“Not vampires. Just me. And why wouldn’t I be? This group is interesting, isn’t it? And I’m hardly the first non-human who is in the Dollars aren’t I? And it’s not like it’s your group is it, Kanra-chan?”

Izaya smiled a little, tilting his head, but he felt his guard rise up. He needed to be careful.

“Oh? So you’re around the chat too?”

“Ah, no. I’m just having a good informant. You are not the only one who collects information about what’s happening, you know.”

“And do you plan on sticking around?”

He kept his voice neutral, even jovial. He needed to know. He needed to know if he had to count on a vampire to mess up the city too.

“Oh, no. I don’t really stick around in one place for long” the man shrugged. “I mostly came to the city to annoy a friend of mine a bit either way. I just happened to be around in the right place and the right time to the Dollars meetup. Lucky coincidence.”

The man’s grin told him it wasn’t exactly a coincidence, but Izaya just let it slide. The man’s grin told Izaya everything he needed to know - if this man would stick around, he would definitely mess up the city’s life even more.

Part of him was tempted to ask him to stick around.

In the end, he didn’t.

 

  1. The Bullets and The Shadow



 

If one moved through Ikebukuro, especially if he knew the city’s secrets (if he was  _ selling _ the city’s secrets), he had to be on guard, basically all the time. Even that way, he would slip from time to time, but this night was not that case.

He was on his way to a meeting with the Awakusu-Kai, when a grinning, blond man stood in his way, fangs obvious in his mouth.

“Hey there.”

Izaya did not take a step back, but did put his hands to his pockets, his hand closing around his knife.

He was aware it probably would not do much, but it would at least be annoying.

“...yes?”

“So, I hear you sell information, don’t you?”

“...sorry. I deal with human clients. Besides, I’m not sure I could help you, I don’t have enough information about your kind. Now if you’d excuse me…”

The man didn’t stop grinning, and Izaya realised something moving in the shadows, so he jumped out of the way --- no. No, it was not something in the shadows, it was the shadow itself, a hand forming out of it, grabbing after Izaya. Before Izaya even landed though, there was another hand forming from another shadow, grabbing hold of Izaya’s ankle, and next he knew he was dangling upside down.

The blond man was snickering, and then there was another man, who resembled the first one so much, but with dark hair, and a more calm, polite expression.

“My apologies for the inconvenience. But we really need the information.”

“...don’t you have an information network too?”

The blond man snorted, and the dark haired one shook his head.

“He isn’t reliable in Ikebukuro. That’s why we came to you.”

“Yes, because he is being kept out like a little bitch.”

The dark haired man shot a look to his probable-brother, before turning back to Izaya.

“We are obviously prepared to pay for the information.”

“Although I would say that not shooting you is enough of a payment…”

“...obviously I meant that we would pay with money.”

Hanging upside down, Izaya considered his choices.

There hadn’t been many.

“Put me down, and then I’ll see what I can do for you.”

 

  1. The Usurper



 

“Please, correct me if I’m wrong in my assumption…” Izaya started, barely able to contain his amusement. “But I assume that I had just seen a vampire being tazed by a small child. And said vampire is still lying on the ground in self-pity.”

The boyish-looking vampire whimpered, and peeked out from underneath his hoodie that he pulled into his face embarrassedly.

“...did I scare the little girl?”

“Honestly, she is a daughter of the mafia” Izaya shrugged. “Honestly, you are not the first creep who tried to make a move on her.”

“I just… she’s so adorable! I just wanted to play with her!”

“...right.”

“Have you seen her when she tazed me? She was still smiling! How cruel but adorable!”

Izaya considered walking away, and instead, just pointed at another, nearby girl.

“What about her?”

The vampire perked up, and then jumped to his feet, running over to the next young girl.

Too bad that girl’s name was Touka Kuzuhara, and had a very protective big brother showing up, both of them socking the vampire boy in the jaw.

And that was when Izaya skipped away, without a care in the world.

  
  


Interlude

  
  


**Orihara Izaya**

I need information.

 

**Tsukumoya Shinichi**

And here I thought you came to my chatroom for my pleasant company. I am shocked.

 

**Orihara Izaya**

I’m sure you’ll get over it.

 

**Orihara Izaya**

I need information about vampires.

  
  


There was no reply for a while, and that made Izaya frown. Tsukumoya usually did not hesitate. Did he not want to piss off the vampires by selling information about them? Or was it because his rivalry-friendship-who knows with Hackey Mouse?

  
  


**Tsukumoya Shinichi**

I do not concern myself with information about the vampires. They are hardly a big part in the city’s life. If you want in-depth information about them, I suggest you try with someone who actually is a vampire.

 

**Orihara Izaya**

They do turn up in the city every now and then, and I know Hackey bothers you too. So I don’t believe that they are of no interest to you at all.

 

**Tsukumoya Shinichi**

Like I said, they are of no interest to me. I am not Nebula to collect every information ever. And not like you, to hoard useless information either.

 

**Orihara Izaya**

Sure. And I am believing this.

 

**Tsukumoya Shinichi**

It’s none of my concern if you believe it or not.

  
  


Nebula, he said?

So he visited the Kishitanis.

Shinra didn’t know much, and he didn’t particularly care either. Shingen, on the other hand… he was more than willing to trade some information.

“Alright, this is what I could get to you” Shingen handed over a pendrive. “Information about the seven Rainbow Officers of the Organization.”

“Seven? Is that all?”

“Hmmm, how should I put this… Nebula isn’t exactly keen on giving you over all their information. In other words, be happy you even got this into your greedy little hands, you know.”

  
  


  1. The Army



 

One thing Izaya didn’t expect to see? Zygmunt “I can subjugate people via airborne infection and could destroy half a continent” Kiparis sitting in front of a coffee house and drinking tea peacefully, while strolling on her phone. Which was the opposite of good, if Zygmunt were to let her power go…

Avoiding Saika was easy enough but Izaya knew well enough that there wasn’t much to do against someone who could subjugate him without even touching him. Therefore, he had to find out what she was doing here, without getting subjugated.

So Izaya put on his most charming face, as he walked over to her, and addressed her in English.

“Good day. Sorry for interrupting, but I thought you could help me. You see, I’m working as a translator for a college newspaper, and this is… very embarrassing, but there are some English words I do not understand. You see, my reputation is at stake here, and I’m sorry for assuming, but you look foreign, so I thought it couldn’t hurt to ask if you could help me.”

The woman blinked a few times, before nodding.

“Yes… yes, sure, I can try to help you.”

Izaya had a lot of articles on his phone, on multiple languages, so he could keep up with important things, so it didn’t take long to pull one really complicated one up.

He sat next to Zygmunt, taking notes like a good college student.

“Oh thank you for your help, I am very, very grateful” Izaya bowed respectfully, after standing up. “Can I pay for your next tea?”

“It’s really nothing. I was glad to help, I didn’t have much to do.”

“I haven’t seen you around here yet, now that I think about it. Have you just moved here?”

“No I’m… just visiting.”

“Oh? Work? Vacation?”

The most important question.

And Zygmunt just smiled.

“Vacation… with someone, actually.”

Izaya smiled.

“That’s great. Do have fun.”

“Will do” Zygmunt smiled back, blushing.

He did decide to keep an eye on Zygmunt though, just in case.

 

  1. The Flow of Blood



 

A few days after the encounter with Zygmunt, Izaya did see a blue-haired man fly through the street, thanks to the fist of one certain protozoan.

Well, that did answer the question that who did Zygmunt come here with.

 

  1. The Yaksha



 

Technically speaking Izaya did not meet with this man, not in person at least. He arrived back to his apartment to the sound of Namie bitching at someone. Seeing as Namie was in Izaya’s apartment, bitching at someone who was  _ not  _ Izaya, this definitely made Izaya perk up a little.

“Something wrong, Namie?”

Namie shot him one of her looks. One of _ those _ looks. Namie had really impressive  _ looks. _

But if Izaya would have been affected by death glares, he would have picked a different profession to himself, so he smiled as smugly as ever.

“None of your buisness.”

“It’s technically speaking none of your buisness either, Miss Yagiri” The voice from her laptop rang out. “As you don’t exactly have a buisness anymore. So I have to say again, that I’m baffled what were you trying to achieve with contacting me. Also, you contacted me when it’s nighttime here in America. Which would be extremely rude, if it were anyone but me.”

Now that definitely caught Izaya’s attention, so he walked around the desk, so he could look at Namie’s laptop, and the blond, sharp-dressed, bored-looking man sitting on the screen.

“Oh, good day. Orihara Izaya, I persume? The other members of the Organization had mentioned you.”

Namie narrowed her eyes, looking at Izaya, and Izaya smiled.

“Oh did they? I feel honoured” Sarcasm? In Izaya’s voice? Never. “Although I have to admit I don’t know who you are.”

“Oh, right. Where are my manners. I am Rude Gardastance. Your assistant contacted me, hoping that she could negotiate a deal with me to try to revive Yagiri Pharmacies.”

“Did she now?” Izaya looked at Namie, who looked uncaring. “Not entirely surprising. I get from her previous tone that you are not willing to do so?”

“Personal feelings aside, I do not run my family’s corporation anymore. If Miss Yagiri wants something, she should contant the current CEO. Which is not me.”

Namie ended the call without another word.

“Well, isn’t that rude?” Izaya smirked. “Ending the call without saying goodbye?”

“It was just a waste of time either way.”

“Do you hate working for me so much?”

“Yes.”

“Well, that was abrupt.”

“What else did you expect?”

 

  1. The Stage



 

Izaya doesn’t notice at first that she was a vampire. He had to be forgiven for this slip-up: it was a convention, and half of the people there were dressed up as some kind of vampires. Including one really-dedicated one with long hair, with eyes with red sclera, and every single one of his teeth sharp. That said, still not the most dedicated cosplayer Izaya had ever seen.

And between the crowd, there was a small, petite girl with wings on her dress, talking excitedly about something with Kadota and his friends.

Izaya didn’t pay much attention to her at that time. So what if she had fangs? Walker had some fangs that night, and he sure as hell wasn’t a vampire.

It wasn’t until later, when he opened new files he could purcase from Nebula about vampires, that he saw the girl’s face again. One of the richest vampires.

Oh well.

If she ever comes back, this time, Izaya will know.

 

  1. The Twins



 

Honestly, all in all, Izaya only met with a few vampires in his life. Sure, this list might seem long, but he met way more humans and semi-humans. Dhampyrs do not count for this list. And Izaya still did not care much about vampires. They came and went, seemingly disinterested in the city. With the exception of Hackey, obviously, who seemed to have a thing for being an annoying pain in the neck. But after Izaya left Ikebukuro, Hackey seemed to have lost interest in him as well, thankfully. Izaya didn’t really appreciate the wake-up calls and rickrolls he got. Really, he had no idea how could Hackey get him with his rickrolls a lot of the time, but he did, and it was anoying.

Anyways.

So he left Ikebukuro, and was sitting on his balcony, in his wheelchair, looking out to the night street, when he saw the two couples walk by. Two blondes, two brunettes. Two boys, two girls, holding hands, the teenagers with the same hair colour looked similar enough to be siblings.

More importantly, he was sure, he had seen the blonde ones before.

He pulled up his tablet, and with quick movements, he found what he was looking for.

Every now and then, he found new ways to get more files from Nebula, and one of these included a write-up of the Waldstein twins. Relic and Ferret. The files even mentioned the Dietrich siblings, who must have been the ones walking with them.

What were they doing here?

Well, for one, they were chatting casually, laughing. Maybe vacation.

Izaya smiled a little.

Oh well.

Maybe he could make things interesting...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
